Groceries
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Fawful is out of mustard of doom. Cackletta teaches him an important life lesson. R.I.P Cackletta thing.


Fawful wanted a sandwich.

Not like one might just innocently want a sandwich. Fawful was different. And he REALLY wanted, even _needed, _a sandwich.

And so the Beanish boy went to the fridge.

He jumped so as to reach the fridge handles. Once he had grabbed one, he swung open the fridge.

As soon as the fridge was open, Fawful got a stool that he left in the kitchen near the counter. He put it beside the open fridge, climbed up upon it, and looked inside the fridge.

Fawful got out the bread. He set it on the floor. And he searched for his mustard of doom.

And then he saw the piece of paper pinned to the place where Fawful's mustard usually was. He took the paper and read what was on it:

_Dear Fawful,_

_I used the rest of your mustard of doom thinking it was regular mustard. Sorry! _

_~Cackletta XOXO_

Fawful gasped. "The mustard belonging to Fawful… has been devoured… by Fawful's master… like many hungry pigs… belonging to a farmer who is hungry…"

The Beanish's next cry was heard by everyone:

"I HAVE FURY!"

When Cackletta came home from getting groceries, she found Fawful on the floor, tantrumming.

Fawful was lying on his stomach, screaming incomprehensible Engrish. He was kicking and banging his fists on the ground. A loaf of very battered-looking bread lay, broken, beside him.

"Fawful!" Cackletta gasped, nearly dropping the groceries. She set them down on the table and knelt down beside him.

"You saw the note, Fawful?" she asked him, gently, but barely calm.

"I WANT MUSTARD OF DOOM! I WANT IT! I WAAAAAAAANT IT!" Fawful screamed.

Cackletta sighed and wiped her brow. She knew that Fawful was young. So she couldn't blame him. But _really? _

"Fawful, get up." she said crossly. "I have something for you."

Fawful sat up and looked up at her with big, watery eyes behind his swirly glasses. "Really?" he sniffled.

"Yes." Cackletta replied. She reached into the grocery bag.

And handed him a loaf of bread.

"What's this for?" Fawful asked, not taking it.

"Well, you need to help me put away the groceries." Cackletta explained.

Fawful wiped his eyes. "B-But…"

Cackletta smiled and gave him the bread. "Help me put away the groceries, Fawful. _Then _we'll talk."

Fawful threw the bread into the fridge carelessly. It nearly hit a glass of juice.

"Fawful!" scolded Cackletta. "That's no way to put things away, is it?"

"But… But Fawful has just been through…"

Cackletta shook her head. "Fawful, come on." She adopted a slightly more stern voice. "Put away the groceries."

Fawful sulkily got the bread back and put it in the bread drawer.

"There you go." Cackletta smiled. She handed him some milk and some juice. Fawful put them away properly.

"What can Fawful do now?" asked Fawful dutifully.

"That's all the groceries, Fawful." Cackletta replied.

Fawful started to walk off.

"Wait, Fawful." Cackletta called. "There's just one more."

When Fawful came back, Cackletta put the last grocery in his hands. It was…

"My… My mustard of doom!" Fawful's eyes lit up, and Cackletta couldn't help but smile.

She knelt down to match his height. "You see, Fawful," she explained, "You aren't doing any good moping around like that."

Fawful's eyes were huge behind his glasses as he looked into her eyes.

"It always gets better." Cackletta gave his shoulders a little squeeze.

"Th-Thank you, Mistress Cackletta…" Fawful put down the jar of mustard and gave Cackletta a big hug.

Cackletta smiled and got back to her feet. "Well, Fawful, why don't you make your sandwich now. I've got work to do."

And so, she left the kitchen, leaving Fawful to pick up his mustard and the new loaf of bread.

As he worked on his sandwich, Fawful thought about what Cackletta had said.

_It always gets better._

Fawful would always remember that. Furthermore, he would always remember Cackletta.

R.I.P Cackletta: Start of Superstar Saga - End of Superstar Saga

Hated Villain...

Beholder of Many Awesome Themes...

Missed Mistress


End file.
